


You're not gonna kiss me goodbye?

by supersvtn



Series: Gyuhao & Food [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, another drabble yayyy, as you can see i have the intention to post some more works with gyuhao and food, idek just fluffiness all over, the fact that minghao keeps it cool and mingyu freaks out cUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersvtn/pseuds/supersvtn
Summary: mingyu and minghao have their first date, and mingyu cooked a hella lot of food.





	

_ Ok, he must be here in 30 minutes so I’ll have time to get everything done.  _ Mingyu thought, while checking the three pans that were on his fire.

 

It was his first date with Minghao. Ok, he wasn't so sure if this was a date, but even so, he wanted to make it perfect. He invited the boy to have some dinner at his house and, being the culinary major that he was, he had to impress the chinese boy. 

 

Making sure everything was under control, he walked to the bathroom to check his looks. Hair ok, clothes ok. Breath - he blowed some air in his own hand to check that - ok. Now it was just wait for Minghao to ar- **_ding dong!_ **

 

The door bell rang, interrupting his own thoughts and making him feel slightly nervous.

 

“Oh, hello, Hao! Please come in.”

 

The boy greeted him and took off his shoes before walking in.

 

“Hmm what a good smell! Are you cooking?” 

 

The chinese boy asked with a mix of amusement and curiosity.

 

“Actually, I am. Do you like pork?”

 

“Well, if you can make a quite spicy one, then hell yeah I do.”

 

“Your luck then cause I added a good amount of spice in this.”

 

Minghao smiled with the information, suddenly feeling his stomach react to the thought of a homemade spicy pork.

 

Mingyu checked the pans again, noticing that it was ready, and turned of the fire. “Help me take these to the dinner table, Hao,” he asked, walking towards the table with two of the three pans. One had rice, another one had some vegetables, there was a bowl of freshly made kimchi and lastly, the pork. Both men sat on the table, across from eachother.

 

“I didn't know you can cook.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m a culinary student so I know a little.”

 

“A little? Look at all these stuff that you made! In my dorm we only eat frozen food and ramen.”

 

Mingyu chuckled, blushing a little from the compliments he just received.

 

“Well, each person is good at something, right? What do you study?”

 

“I’m a biology major. Yeah, plants and living beings, that's what I know about. Lowkey useless, huh?”

 

“N-no! Not useless at all! I had a hard time choosing a plant to put in my apartment, because I love plants but I didn't know which would fit here. I literally had to google it.”

 

The boys kept talking and eating, Minghao complimenting Mingyu’s food every 5 minutes, the taller man could see he was really enjoying it and it make his heart fluster. Minghao was just so adorable.

 

They finished dinner and Minghao offered to wash the dishes, followed by a too gentle and maybe a little desperate Mingyu, insisting for him not to bother.

 

Both boys sat down on Mingyu’s red sofa, with a bottle of wine and two glasses. They spent the night talking about everything and nothing, and Mingyu was _fucking_ _loving_ to get to know Minghao better. He was scared things would be a little awkward between them, since he’s only spoken to Minghao in Junhui’s parties, they never really spent some time together, alone. But everything was just fine and Minghao’s unique personality made everything easier. He wasn't a attention seeker little puppy like Mingyu was, and the korean boy tried to keep it cool. Of course he could keep it cool.

 

Everything was pretty casual and Mingyu’s vision got a little blurried by the whole glass of wine they managed to drink. By the time of 3am Minghao got up from his seat.

 

“Hmm Mingyu, I probably should leave now. It's really late now, I had no idea how late it was already.”

 

Mingyu blinked a few times before he could process the information. He was really weak when it comes to alcohol, even though he tried  _ not to. _

 

“Oh, right!” Mingyu smiled widely at him, getting up from his seat too. “Time flew, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I, um. I had a good time.”

 

Mingyu walked Minghao to the door, and when he was just about to say goodbye, Minghao looked at him with a different look on his eyes, and as if it was nothing, words just left his mouth as if he was asking Mingyu what time it was.

 

“So, you're not gonna kiss me goodbye or something?”

 

Mingyu's eyes widened in responde, and he founds himself  _ babbling  _ weird sounds without even knowing what to say.

 

Minghao chuckled and, still looking pretty chill, he didn't wait for Mingyu to actually answer something and spoke again.

 

“Oh, sorry, don't be embarrassed. I just thought this was something like a date because we never really hung out just the two of us and, I don't know, sorry.”

 

He was ready to turn his back and leave, not wanting to embarass Mingyu even more, when the taller boy held his wrist, not daring to look the chinese boy straight into his eyes. Minghao watched him carefully, as if trying to understand what was that about. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I… Actually, yeah, this was supposed to be sort of a date or wathever, I just-” he sighs heavily, trying so hard to finish his sentence. It made him lowkey mad that Minghao just could keep such a cool posture in this kind of situation while he himself _couldn't not act_ like he was a 5th grade boy confessing his love for the girl he likes. “C-can I? I mean, if that's ok, can I, k-kiss you?” 

 

Minghao rolls his eyes and steps closer, with quick moves, and in one second his mouth is sealed with Mingyu's. Mingyu felt the ceiling spinning above him, a little because of the alcohol, a lot because Minghao’s lips were  _ just so soft  _ and this kiss is so much better than he thought it would be.

 

He gains some courage to drive his hands to Minghao's hair, tangling his fingers in a lovely, soft way. The smaller boy has his hands touching Mingyu's face, with much too delicate fingers. 

 

Their kiss is slow, calm, and Mingyu thinks maybe he can stay like this forever. Minghao finally breaks the kiss to get some air, and they finalize it with small, cute pecks on eachother’s lips and soft smiles. He says, in a slow voice that he must go, and Mingyu just nods, not wanting him to leave but also not asking him to stay. 

 

He then leaves and Mingyu closes the door, with a stupid giant smile on his face, the exactly kind of smile he has everything he crushes someone. His phone beeps, waking him up from his daydreaming.

 

**Xu Minghao ('・ω・')**

_(3:17 AM) i didn't know you cook so well, i hope you can cook for me again_ _ヾ(｡ >﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。_

  
Mingyu's smile grew wider, and later that night, lying on his bed, he found himself pondering what will he cook for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> ThAnK yOu for reading yAY i don't know i started to write this some months ago with the intention to start a series of histories with gyuhao and food. I hope to write a lot of more stories, short histories about random moments in their relationship, as you can see the first one was from a moment they were already boyfriends and this one it's their very first date, so um yeah.  
> I hope you enjoy the reading AND if you guys have anything involving gyuhao and food you can totally submit your ideas and ask me to write for ya.  
> Thanks for reading if you want to reach me on twitter just know that it's @IittIeyoon (and yes the Ls are capital 'i's)


End file.
